


Daytripping

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Oh, good, you found him.  He’s high.”
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Daytripping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "tripping" and originally posted in 2017

“Eliot!” said Hardison, grinning. “Have I ever told you I like your hair? ‘Cause I do! It’s so… I’m gonna touch it!”

“What—?” Eliot began, and barely caught the other man as he launched himself forward. “Whoa – _what_?”

“Oh, good, you found him.” Parker jogged up to them. “He’s high.”

“What?”

“As a kite!” said Hardison. He leaned on Eliot’s shoulder, running fingers through his hair as the hitter tried to duck away. “Means I don’t care you’re gonna hit me.”

“I’m not gonna hit you,” Eliot sighed. “Let’s put you to bed.”

“You, too?”

Parker grinned. “Us, too.”

THE END


End file.
